Fascination
by Tsukii-ai
Summary: "Une romance comptée par les deux principaux protagonistes. Une romance peu banale, mêlé d'action et de passion, tous deux fascinés et attirés l'un pour l'autre". Noté T pour les scènes à venir. Rien de bien méchant.
1. Prologue

**Pour ceux qui sont inscrit sur Fanfic-fr, voici le lien :**

**[ fanfics/ Animes-Mangas/O/ One-Piece/ Fascination/50015/ 236609. html ]**

**Pensez à enlever les espaces.**

**Fascination**

« Tu me fascines… Il y a tellement de chose en toi qui m'étonne, me divertisse, m'_attire_…

_ Que dirais-tu si je te disais penser la même chose de toi ? »

Il sourit, comme toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien te fasciner chez moi ?

_ Tant de chose… Qui moi aussi m'étonne… et surtout m'attire. Peut-être même bien plus que toi.

_ Veux-tu vraiment parier ?

_ Je ne joue pas à ce genre de jeu, mon bel enfant…

_ Mais tu ne diras pas non… » Susurre-t-il avec amusement.

Elle sourit, comme toujours.

« Ceci, par exemple.

_ Quoi donc ? Demande-t-il.

_ Cette façon que tu as de t'insinuer avec facilité chez une personne.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Tu comprendras, car je suis un peu pareil ».

* * *

_Tu es comme moi. Tu trompes ton entourage, tu fais tout dans le paraître. Un caractère forgé pour supposer une personnalité forte et digne, un masque souriant continuellement, parfois changeant au gré de tes humeurs… Une chose qui marque une légère différence entre toi et moi. Ce masque nous donne soit l'image d'un être cruel et sadique, d'un homme qui s'amuse de tout et de rien, ou encore d'un homme au sourire mystérieux qui ne laisse rien paraître en dehors de ce sourire. Les aprioris se forgent, on te voit comme tu le laisses penser : à l'image que donne ton sourire._

_Mais moi, je sais que cela n'est qu'une façade. Derrière ce regard argenté, si on t'observe bien, ton sourire paraît soudain faux. Car, tout le monde le sait, le seul endroit qui n'est pas figé, dans le masque, c'est le regard… J'ai observé ton regard, j'y ai vu ta mélancolie, ta nostalgie, ta tristesse, ta douleur… Cet éclat argenté qui fait penser à la lame de ton épée… Même à la lumière, il y aura toujours un côté dans l'ombre._

_Je te l'ais dit, nous sommes pareilles sur un point : nous avons une grande facilité à comprendre les personnes. De ton côté, c'est presque normal, un médecin est pédagogue. Mais j'ai moi aussi cette possibilité… pour les personnes qui me ressemblent. Alors, sache que le jour où tu auras tout découvert de moi, tu pourras te dire que de mon côté, j'aurais déjà tout vu de toi._

_Et saches aussi qu'à jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier._

_A jamais à toi,_

_Robin._

* * *

**Prologue**

_Te souviens-tu de la première fois où je t'ai vu ?_

_Tu __étais __comme un ange tombant du ciel…_

_Ce jour-là, tu m'es apparu comme l'éclat déchu_

_Qui me deviendra très vite essentiel._

Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pourquoi j'ai levé les yeux. Je n'aurais pas du t'entendre, la bagarre faisait tant de bruit que même si l'on m'avait appelé, je n'aurais sûrement pas entendu. Et pourtant, j'ai levé les yeux, et je t'ais vu. Tes cheveux d'un noir de jet ont volé tandis que tu te jetais dans le vide. Et, comme si tomber de plus d'une dizaine de mètre paraissait pour toi quelque chose de normal, tu croisas les bras et quelque chose te poussa dans le dos. Je ne sus trop ce que c'étais, mais cela te créa des ailes fantastiques qui te firent voler comme un ange. J'avais un ange devant moi, et malgré tout ce que j'aurais pu dire, il est vrai que je t'ais trouvé belle.

Et puis, tu t'es posée au sol. Et en voyant arriver vers toi deux gardes, tu croisais à nouveau les bras. C'est là que je compris ce qui t'avais poussé dans le dos. Tout simplement des bras. Et cela me fascina.

Les soldats se retrouvèrent avec deux bras qui leur entourèrent la tête et avec un léger sourire flottant sur tes lèvres, les bras leur brisèrent la nuque. Je ne sus ce que mes yeux auraient pu te montrer à cet instant, mais je puis t'assurer que tu m'as très vite attiré.

Tu avais la beauté d'un ange, mais une beauté meurtrière. Dans ce que j'ai vu à cet instant, briser la nuque à tes ennemis était pour toi comme une facilité qui fut vite déconcertante. Tu les battais tous d'un simple geste, sans jamais paraître être dégoutée, effrayée, étonnée, voir même surprise. Tout de ce que – en réalité et je l'assume – je voyais en une femme. Mais tu n'étais pas comme toutes les femmes. Tu étais… exceptionnelle.

Je dois t'avouer que j'étais captivé par toi, et seulement par toi. Jusqu'à ce que Rayleigh Silver, le seigneur des ténèbres, face son apparition.

Il assomma d'un pouvoir surprenant toutes personnes dans la salle, mis à part les équipages des pirates. Et puis, Rayleigh nous remarqua, moi et Kidd, et nous fit remarquer que malgré son pouvoir, nous ne nous étions pas évanouis. Ainsi, cela prouvait notre détermination. Mais cela nous fit aussi remarquer… De toi notamment.

Tu posas pour la première fois ton regard sur moi et d'une voix claire, ténébreuse, calme, tu énonças mon nom.

« C'est Trafalgar Law, aussi surnommé le « Chirurgien de la mort ». C'est un des onze supenovas avec une prime à 200 000 000 de berrys. L'autre c'est Eustass "captain" kidd, à 330 000 000 de berrys ».

Et j'ai compris que tu étais intelligente et cultivée. Car tu nous reconnaissais avec facilité. Et puis, je commentais enfin mon étonnement pour la présence d'un homme aussi célèbre ici. Les actions s'enchainèrent jusqu'à ce que Kidd décide de nous devancer avec son habituel moquerie. Il allait nous ouvrir le passage en se débrouillant _seul_. Mais je n'appréciais guère sa remarque, ni Mugiwaras d'ailleurs. C'est ainsi que nous sortions nous occuper rapidement des soldats de la marine.

Après ça, je suis parti.

_Saches alors qu'avant que tu ne partes, j'ai observé le fruit de ton travail, et je suis à mon tour restée fasciné. Car ce pouvoir était exceptionnel, ce qui faisait alors de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Et, tout au fond de moi, j'ai espéré un jour te revoir._

* * *

**ça vous a plu ? **

**J'espère ! Si vous avez n'importe quel remarque à me faire - qui pourrait être utile pour améliorer au mieux ce chapitre ou encore l'histoire en elle-même, faite m'en part !**

**Merci de déposer une petite review si vous avez lu et apprécié !**

**Un grand bisous à tous !**

**Tsuki.**

**PS : Corriger. Merci à Kama !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Attention, léger SPOIL au début de l'histoire !**

**Le reste n'existe pas normalement ;)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Qui aurait cru que nous nous recroiserions dans de telles circonstances ? Face à un ennemi, sur une île où la glace et les flammes se côtoient ? Enfermé dans une cage par un homme de gaz et complètement maso ? La première fois où je t'ai revu, je ne sais pas si j'étais heureuse ou bien satisfaite. Peut-être bien des deux d'ailleurs. J'espérais ainsi mieux en apprendre sur toi et ta façon de penser.

Mais, voilà, nous nous étions séparés pour échapper à la marine et nous t'avions perdu de vue jusqu'à ce que tu réapparaisses pour proposer à mon cher capitaine une proposition des plus étranges. Après tout, faire une alliance pour battre un empereur était chose bien rare…

Quand je t'ais revue, mes souvenirs ont défilés, était-ce la même chose pour toi ?

_Oui. Et, je puis te dire que j'ai souris. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu._

Non, c'est bien dommage. Enfin, voilà. Te souviens-tu quand nous nous sommes revu, ce jour-là, quelques semaines après que tu es quitté Luffy ?

_Oh oui… Un souvenir plutôt agaçant d'ailleurs !_

Pour toi… Mais pas pour moi…

Je venais de rejoindre les révolutionnaires depuis maintenant une semaine. Là où j'étais, il faisait froid. J'étais très souvent glacé… Mais je préférais encore le froid à la chaleur. Car je ne peux pas tellement me baigner…

Enfin, voilà, j'avais demandé gentiment à ces messieurs les révolutionnaires s'ils avaient l'extrême amabilité de m'accompagner jusqu'à une île où je pourrais acheter quelques livres et prendre nouvelle du monde. Car, quand on était révolutionnaire, on était rarement en contact avec autrui… Du moins, c'était mon cas.

Il m'avait donc accompagné jusqu'à une île assez marchande et plutôt connue dans la mer de grande-line. Puis, nous nous étions donné rendez-vous sur le navire en fin d'après-midi, sans dépasser les 18 heures. Puisqu'il était à peine midi, j'avais largement le temps de trouver tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

J'avais donc visité l'île. Puis, j'avais enfin trouvé un magasin de journaux. Je m'y étais arrêté, espérant lire tranquillement les nouvelles. Je crois alors me souvenir que j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs autour de moi. C'est ce qui a attiré mon attention. Dans tous les cas, j'ai donc levé les yeux de mon journal pour écouter une bride de conversation. Et j'ai alors entendu quelque chose qui me ravie, vraiment.

« Vous avez entendu ? Il paraît qu'il y a un supernova en ce moment ici.

- Ah ouais ? Qui ?

- Un mec brun… Je crois me souvenir qu'on le surnomme « Chirurgien de la mort », vachement rassurant !

- C'est clair !

- Mais comment avez-vous sus qu'il était là ? S'exclama une femme.

- Un des gars de son équipage à tabasser un chasseur de prime qui voulait l'attraper.

- Ils l'ont tué ?

- Apparemment non ! ».

Je crois avoir arrêté d'écouter en cet instant. J'ai souris, je m'en souviens très bien. Je m'étais même fait une petite promesse : si je te croisais, je serais quoi faire.

_Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser._

Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point !

Enfin, l'heure qui suivit, j'avais trouvé plusieurs librairies et avait fait quelques courses. Puis, alors qu'il était presque 17 heures, je t'ais vu. Tu marchais tranquillement vers une rue isolée, tandis que les villageois te regardaient d'un œil inquiet, sans trop oser s'approcher. Je souris, et je t'ais suivis.

Puis, je me suis cachée dans l'ombre quand tu t'es arrêté. Je me souviens très bien avoir eu un sursaut de plaisir quand tu as commencé à parler. A croire que ta voix me faisait pas mal d'effet.

« Nous nous séparons. Je vais gentiment vous attendre ici pendant que vous allez faire les courses. Bepo, va avec Pingouin et regarde ce qui pourrait t'intéresser.

- Merci captain !

- Bien, allez-y ! ».

J'avais attendu que tes hommes s'en aillent, puis je t'avais observé. Tu t'étais installé sur une caisse et t'étais adossé contre le mur. Puis, tu avais mis tes mains derrière le dos et avais fermé les yeux. Tu avais un petit sourire qui flottait sur tes lèvres, jamais il ne disparaitrait. J'avais laissé passer bien une dizaine de minute. Et puis, j'avais décidé d'agir.

J'avais fait exprès d'émettre un léger bruit tandis que seul le bruissement des feuilles gênait le silence. C'est ce qui t'a fait réagir.

Tu as soudainement ouvert les yeux et perdu ton sourire pour rester sérieux. Tu as observé avec attention les alentours en attente du bruit. Mais, quand tu décidais qu'il n'y avait rien, tu te détendais à nouveau. Et, au moment où tu fermais les yeux, je bougeais à nouveau, faisant exprès de nouveau, ce léger bruit.

Cette fois-ci, tu as sauté en attrapant ton nodachi et a attendu. Je te laissais languir encore quelques secondes puis refis un léger bruit. Tu plissa les yeux et d'une voix grave et menaçante, tu dis : « Qui est là ? ».

Je m'amusais bien, je dois le dire. Alors, j'ai bougé doucement et me suis approchée. Tu as vu une ombre et dégainer ton arme. Puis, tu m'as lancé un regard noir et as dit d'une voix grave : « Viens ».

On ne me le dit jamais deux fois. J'ai croisé les bras et des bras ton tapoté le dos. Et ma ruse marcha. Tu t'es retourné.

_N'importe qui se serait retourné._

Tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

Enfin, j'ai pu donc te devancer et me jeter sur toi. Tu ne m'as vu que trop tard et j'ai pu te mettre au sol. Tu as planté ton épée en me frôlant et tu réussis à te soutenir avec un bras. Puis, j'ai terminé la bagarre en te bloquant dans cette position à l'aide de quelque main qui sortir du sol et t'attrapèrent les bras et les jambes. Remarque, j'ai été très prévenante en posant une main contre ta tête pour que tu n'ais pas trop à te tenir dans une position trop inconfortable.

_Merci, c'était très prévenant de ta part. Mais j'aurais encore préféré ne pas à avoir à subir ça._

Tu regrettes ?

_Jamais._

Reprenons.

Je t'ai regardé et tu m'as regardé. Ton regard était noir et puis, quand tu as compris qui j'étais, ton regard s'est un peu adoucis. Tu as voulu me dire quelque chose mais j'avais peu de temps. Alors, j'ai posé deux mains sur ta bouche qui sortir de ton dos et me suis approchée de toi. Et puis, je t'ai dit…

_« Nous__ nous __reverrons, un jour. Ceci m'a bien fait rire, Trafalgar Law. N'est plus peur des ombres, bel enfant ». Je m'en souviendrais toujours. J'aime t'entendre m'appeler « Bel enfant ». Il est vrai, après tout, que tu es plus âgée que moi. Mais je puis te dire que cela ne se voit pas._

Merci. Après t'avoir dit cela, j'ai souris et je suis partie en courant. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as fait ensuite. Mais, ce que je ne savais pas…

_C'est que cela marquerait le début du jeu._

_Moi aussi, quand je t'ais regardé, ce jour-là, mes souvenirs me sont revenus, et je me souviens très bien la deuxième fois où nous nous sommes revus. C'était, je pense, deux semaines après. Sur une île de__ grande-line __également._

_Celle-ci est peu connue, car elle est assez isolée. Mais elle a une grande ville. Et je pensais y être tranquille. Et en effet, peu de personne me reconnaissait. Enfin, bref._

_Je m'étais installé dans un bar, seul, et j'avais eu le droit à la visite de deux charmantes demoiselles qui vinrent me tenir compagnie. Je m'étais confortablement installé, d'ailleurs. Une main est allée se placer gentiment sur la hanche d'une des filles tandis que l'autre fille s'est agrippée à mon bras. J'étais au fond du bar, bien dans l'ombre, et donc, peu dérangé._

_Alors que je me faisais chouchouté par les filles, l'une ayant placé un de ses bras autour de mon cou pour mieux m'embrasser, je t'ai vu._

_Tu es entré avec discrétion, le plus naturellement possible. Je suppose que tu ne voulais pas trop te faire remarquer puisque tu as fait le tour des tables pour aller t'installer vers le fond. Quand tu fus assez proche de moi, je te hélais._

_« Mademoiselle »._

_Tu t'es arrêtée et t'es retournée. Puis, tu m'as vu et tu as souris. Moi, je souriais tout le temps._

Ton sourire est le plus resplendissant au monde.

_Adorable._

_Enfin, tout en souriant, tu m'as dit : « Monsieur »._

_L'une des filles nous a regardé tour à tour puis elle a dit : « Qui c'est ? Tu l'as connais ? _

_- Pas tellement. Mais je sais qui elle est._

_- C'est qui ?_

_- Un membre de l'équipage des__ mugiwaras__ »._

_A ces mots, les filles sont restées assez stupéfiées et se sont même collées un peu plus à moi. Elle avait peur des pirates. Si elles avaient su sur le coup !_

Et elles ont su ! Rappelle toi leur réaction !

_Oh oui ! J'allais y venir._

_Après que j'ai dis cela, tu as souris et tu as dit aux deux jeunes filles : « Mesdames, savez-vous contre qui vous vous collez en ce moment ?_

_- Un mec mignon, dirent-elles le plus naturellement possible._

_- Un homme qui s'appelle Trafalgar Law, supernova aussi surnommé le « chirurgien de la mort » avec une prime de deux cent millions de__ berrys __sur sa tête »._

_Quand tu as dit ça, les filles sont restés bête un instant, et moi j'ai souris. J'étais très amusé de cette situation. Et puis, après un instant de réflexion, les filles bondirent en hurlant._

_« __Aaaaah__ !__ Un __supernova ! Un SUPERNOVA ! Au secours ! »._

_C'était plutôt raté pour la discrétion. Je me souviens que tout le bar se tut et toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers nous. Et quelqu'un me reconnut._

_« __Tra-trafalgar __Law… il a… une prime à deux cent millions de__ berrys__… »._

_Après ça, je crois que personne n'osa s'approcher. Même le barman._

Tu as oublié quelque chose…

_Ah oui. Quand l'homme dit ça, il te reconnut aussi, bien sûr._

_« Et… là, c'est un membre de l'équipage de__ Mugiwaras__ ! Nico Robin, aussi surnommé « l'enfant démone » ! Mon dieu ! Des pirates ! »._

_Il est vrai qu'ensuite, beaucoup sont sortis du bar. Et puis, après ça, les conversations ont gentiment repris quand nous nous sommes remis à parler. Nous n'avions l'intention de rien faire._

_« Mademoiselle, vous m'avez mis dans une situation assez gênante. Je pensais rester assez discret voyez-vous._

_- Je vous prie de m'excuser. Sur-ce, monsieur Trafalgar… »_

_Et dire que tu pensais t'en tirer aussi facilement…_

On a tous le droit de rêver.

_Oui, c'est vrai. Dans tous les cas, après ça, j'ai souris et t'ai arrêté._

_« Mademoiselle… Je crois ne pas pouvoir vous laisser partir… _

_- Ah oui ?_

_- Voyez-vous, vous m'avez privé de ma bonne compagnie. Et… il va falloir la remplacer »._

_Je me souviens qu'à ce moment, tu es resté un peu surprise. Et puis, j'ai tendu le bras pour te montrer une place libre à côté de moi. Et tu t'es installée. Tu as placé ta tête sur mon épaule et est restée blottie contre moi._

Tu oublies quelque chose. Tu ne t'es pas non plus gêné pour placer une main aventureuse sur ma hanche.

_Si je fais les choses, autant les faire bien. En tout cas, après ça, j'étais à nouveau bien installé… Peut-être même mieux. Même si tu ne me chouchoutais pas comme les autres._

_Je préférais ta présence._

_Puis, finalement, j'ai commencé à discuter._

_« Mademoiselle, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec votre équipage ?_

_- Nous avons décidé de nous séparer »._

_Tu m'as regardé. Et tu es resté assez surprise._

_« Vous n'avez pas l'air étonnée ?_

_- En fait non. J'étais au courant._

_- Ah oui ? Comment ?_

_- J'ai sortit__ Luffy __des griffes de la marine et l'ait soigné après la guerre. Je sais donc ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire._

_- Tu… »._

_Et là, tu t'es tue._

J'étais trop choquée.

_Oui, peut-être. Mais je le fus aussi très vite._

_Tu n'as rien dit. Mais tu t'es approchée, m'as attirée vers toi avec ta main et m'as embrassé sur la joue._

Un geste que je ne regrette pas. Tu t'es figé à ce moment.

_Ouais. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser sur le moment. Ni quoi faire.__Après tout, c'est bien la dernière chose que j'aurais pensé de toi. A croire que je te connaissais vraiment mal. Mais bon._

_Là, je t'ais demandé : « Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour avoir sauvé__ Luffy__._

_- Je n'ais fait ça que sur un coup de tête, je ne veux pas de__ re- __»_

_Mais tu m'as coupé en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Puis, tu t'es blotti contre mon torse et n'a plus rien dit. Je ne dis rien non plus à ce moment. Et puis, après, on est resté là, comme figé. On ne disait rien._

_Et puis, soudain, tu as soupiré. Tu t'es redressé et je t'ais à peine regardé te lever. J'observais juste ces personnes étranges, devant la porte. Quatre hommes camouflés sous des capes. Et je compris._

_« Des révolutionnaires » Avais-je dit._

_Tu avais murmurée un faible oui et j'avais souris, amusé. Puis, je t'ai dit tout bas, avant que tu ne puisses plus m'entendre : « Au plaisir de vous revoir, mademoiselle »._

_Tu t'étais tournée et m'avais regardée. Alors, tu avais souris à ton tour et avait dit : « Moi de même »._

_Puis, tu es partie._

_Cela restera des souvenirs inoubliables._

Qui m'étonne encore, d'ailleurs. Nous ne nous connaissions pas. Et, je crois que quand tout ça est arrivé, ce que j'ai le plus voulu en cet instant, c'était mieux te connaître. On sait pourquoi aujourd'hui, hein…

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ?

Merci d'avoir lu !

Le prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être dans un bon moment, j'attend un peu que l'arc de Punk Hasard soit un peu plus avancé. Voilà, bisous.


End file.
